Run for your lives! The Parents are here!
by riverelf
Summary: The parents of our favorite monks are coming to visit! They embarrass them, and get in the way of training and shen gong wu retrievel! Run I say! Run! RaixKim
1. MOM! DAD! AHHHH!

My second fanfic! Whooo! It's Xiaolin showdown! Not much more to say...

------

"Kimiko!" Kimiko ran outside, she spotted the guys lounging by a tree, she walked over.

"Hey, did one of you guys call?" Raimundo raised his hand.

"Yeah, me. Hey Kimiko?"

"What?" Raimundo grinned.

"Well……we took you PDA to-"

"YOU TOOK MY PDA!"

"I'm not done yet! Geez! Well, you got a message." Raimundo finished as he held out the PDA. She grabbed it.

"You didn't read it, did you?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, but that's because it's from some girl named Keiko, and we don't like girl talk." He replied.

"And we couldn't figure out the password." Clay added.

"Yeah, I can't believe you set up a password for your e-mail!" Raimundo chimed.

"I'M THE ONLY GIRL WITHIN A 50 MILE RADIUS! I HAVE TO KEEP MY PRIVATE STUFF PRIVATE!" Omi's eyes widened.

"You are the only female unless we walk 50 miles?" Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"She's exaggerating partner." Clay explained.

"Well, I'm the only girl at the temple! So there!" Kimiko replied before sticking out her tongue. The boys gasped.

"What?" Kimiko inquired. Raimundo pointed behind her.

"Not anymore." He announced. Kimiko turned.

"Oh no!" she moaned.

"Kimiko sweetie! How are you?" Kimiko forced a smile.

"Hi, mom." Omi cocked his basketball shaped head.

"Kimiko, this woman is your mother?" Kimiko nodded.

"Well, nice to meet ya Mrs. T." Raimundo greeted.

"Pleasure." Clay commented.

"It is very nice to meet the one who is genetically connected to Kimiko." Omi grinned. Her mother smiled.

"Your father's talking to…….Master Kung, was it?"

"Master _Fung_." Kimiko corrected. Her mother smiled.

"Right."

"Heh heh….Mom, what are you doing here?" her mother hugged her.

"We missed you." She replied simply. Once her mother let go of her, Kimiko protested.

"But! I call you twice a week and e-mail you almost every day!" her mother patted her head.

"Well, we wanted to _see_ our daughter, not just_ speak_ to her." Kimiko gave her another forced smile. Her mother re-noticed the boys.

"Oh! You must be Kimiko's friends, she's told us all about you." The boys exchanged looks as if to say, 'really, us?' Kimiko's mother inspected them.

"You must be Clay, that boy from Texas, and you're Omi, the boy who's been at the temple his whole life, and your Raimundo! The Brazilian boy!" the guys promptly smiled.

"That's right Ma'm." Clay grinned. The mother smiled at them.

"No, it was easy to remember all of you, Kimiko talks about you all the time!" Kimiko twitched.

"Mom! Why don't you go help dad!"

"But I'm just getting to know your friends!" Kimiko's face fell. Her mother took that as a sign that she should stay, and waltzed over to Kimiko's friends.

"Hmmmm……you boys do look like very nice nurturing people." The monks looked at Raimundo, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Sort of…" Raimundo replied. Kimiko's mother turned to her and stated rather loudly.

"Well, he's a keeper." Raimundo blushed, Omi looked confused, Clay smiled, Kimiko grabbed her mother and high tailed it outta there.

"MOM! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" her mother gave her a small smile.

"You know Kimiko…" she began sweetly, stroking her hair, "He's really cute. Has he asked you out yet?"

"MOM!" Kimiko blushed. Her mother just laughed.

"Oh! There's your father! Honey! Over here! You just _must_ meet Kimiko's little friends!" (I know he's already met them, and I know his personality's probably different then this, but my story! My made up rules! If there's no mom in the show! Well, NOW there is!)

"Hello Kimiko! How's my girl?" Kimiko couldn't help but grin a little.

"I'm fine." Her father patted her head. He looked over and saw the 3 boys. Now, Kimiko's father is a businessman, so he speaks a lot of languages, but….he doesn't really talk to Kimiko over the phone much, or read her e-mails 'cause he's so busy, so when he sees the 3 boys, he assumes that they only speak their 'native' language, so, he starts to talk to Raimundo.

"Hola, soy padre de Kimiko, Sr. Tohomaki." Raimundo smiled.

"Hola, soy Raimundo Pedrosa." He replied.

"Placer de satisfacerte Raimundo."

"Si, Idem." Kimiko's father smiled, then he turned to his daughter.

"So Kimiko,"

"Papa, you know-"

"Relax, is _he_ the one you like." The boys raised their eyebrows.

"NO! And Papa, he speaks English." Kimiko pointed out. Her father looked surprised.

"Really?" Raimundo nodded.

"Yeah, we all do." Mr. Tohomaki smiled.

"Well I'll be!"

"You'll be what? Can I be it too!" Omi commented. Master Fung walked over.

"Come, we will have to find somewhere for you to stay." And with that, he led the parents into the temple, while they lugged their suitcases.

"Whew!" Kimiko gasped. Raimundo walked over to her.

"I like your dad, he's cool." Kimiko punched him in the arm.

"OW!" Kimiko glared at him, then she sighed and sat down.

"Kimiko, what is wrong?" Omi asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, it's just…..every time my parents meet my friends, all they do is talk and talk and talk and-well, you get it. Clay walked over.

"Ah Kimiko, you know that's just the way folks are."

"Yeah, my parents do the same thing." Raimundo commented.

"Thanks guys, but _your_ parents aren't here." Kimiko thanked halfheartedly. Omi sniffed. They looked at him.

"Oh, that's right." Kimiko whispered, "Omi's an orphan." Raimundo walked over to Omi.

"Don't take it so hard, Omi. You're lucky." Omi looked at him.

"I am?" Raimundo nodded.

"Yeah, parents are annoying. All they do is talk about all your secrets to the people who you're trying to keep them from." Omi smiled.

"No! You are all most lucky! I wish I had parents to talk about _my_ secrets! Although…..it is a shame that I am only able to meet Kimiko's parents."

"Raimundo! Como es mi pequeno muchacho?" Raimundo turned around.

"MOM!"

"Oh! Te faltamos tanto, como somos tu!"

"Agradable verte tambien mama." Kimiko walked over.

"How wonderful." She said to him slyly. Raimundo smirked.

"Well Kimiko, _I_ don't have to worry, my mom only speaks Spanish." Kimiko scowled.

"Raimundo!" Raimundo's father came walking over. Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Does _he_ speak English?" she asked curiously. Raimundo gulped.

"Uh, yeah." Omi smiled.

"Oh! You are Raimundo's parents! It is an unexpected pleasure to meet you!" Kimiko's smile faded.

"Actually, it _is_ pretty strange that both our parents showed up at the same time." She murmured.

"Howdy son!" Clay stared at his father.

"Pop? What are you doin' here?" Master Fung walked out, and once again, helped the parents find rooms and unpack their luggage. When he came out again, they were all having a breakdown except for Omi, who was overjoyed. And Clay was sorta okay….a little. Master Fung stood in front of them.

"Master Fung! What are our parents doing here?" Raimundo inquired.

"I invited them." He stated. The monks immediately started yelling out protests. Master Fung held up his hand, they shut up.

"You're parents were wondering when they would see you, and since you'll all be here for a long time, I agreed to let them all come and visit for a while."

"But my mom says the weirdest things!" Raimundo protested.

"I thought you mom only spoke Spanish." Kimiko retorted.

"My dad translates! Duh!" Omi raised an eyebrow.

"Why would your mother say strange things?" he asked curiously.

"My parents……." He began, but trailed off.

"What?" Kimiko inquired.

"Their, kind of……circus people."

"They like the circus?" Omi asked in a confused tone.

"No. They're _in_ the circus." He explained quietly. Kimiko laughed.

"You're a circus freak! HA!"

"At least I'm not a spoiled brat!"

"Hey! I'm not a brat! You're the one who-"

"Quiet down now partners! There's nothing we can do about any of this! Clay insisted. Raimundo and Kimiko glared at each other, but stopped fighting. Raimundo's mother came over. (she wanted to meet his friends, cause she's a mom)

"Donde este mi bebe?" Raimundo blushed.

"What! What'd she say?" Kimiko asked anxiously.

"Nothing!" he insisted. His mother turned to his friends.

"Hmmm, Clay, el vaquero. Omi, el monk quien ha vivido aqui……cuanto tiempo?"

"Su vida entera." Raimundo responded.

"Oh!" his mother smiled, "Kimiko! La muchacha! Ella es terriblemente bonita, tu debe preguntarte hacia fuera! Tienes un agolpamiento en ella, no?"

"Mama!" Raimundo exclaimed, "Somos amigos justos! Eres embarazoso yo!" They started arguing in Spanish.

"It's actually kind of cool to see them converse in Spanish." Kimiko commented.

"Yep." Clay agreed.

"But, they are just speaking nonsense!" Omi complained.

"No, it's Spanish, you know, a different language." Kimiko explained.

"Oh! What are they saying?" he asked.

"I dunno…." Kimiko said, almost to herself.

"Hey! Hey Rai! What are you talking about?"

"Uh…"

"Que ella esta hablando?" his mother interrupted.

"I-"

"Rai!"

"Raimundo!"

"WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET! Mama! Seras reservado por un segundo! Bien!" Silence.

"Okay Rai, now what?" Kimiko asked in an annoyed voice.

"Okay, first of all, what did you wanna ask me?"

"Well, what were you guys talking about?" she inquired.

"Circus….stuff." he replied.

"I heard my name!"

"Okay! She was talking about you guys! Ya happy?"

"Why were you arguing?"

"Because! Because-I told you! My mom says weird things! She's-she's loco!"

"Te hizo justo me llamaste loco?" Raimundo's mom yelled angrily.

"No! Soy mama apesadumbrada! I justo-" he replied.

"Justo deseo cerciorarse de que tus amigos supieran que estoy loco!" she yelled. Master Fung walked over.

"Raimundo, can you tell your mother she must come with me, earlier she ran off." Raimundo nodded gratefully. He turned to her.

"La mama, Master Fung dice que tienes que ir con el." She sighed, then smiled.

"Soy bebe apesadumbrado, te amo." She kissed him on the head and smiled.

"Adelantado, decirlo." Raimundo sighed.

"Te amo." He muttered. She smiled.

"Bien bebe, te vere mas adelante." Then she followed Master Fung to the temple.

"Adios." Raimundo waved goodbye. He turned to his friends.

"Whew! Finally!" he gasped. Omi sighed.

"I wish _I_ had someone to yell sprandish with." He said sadly.

"You mean Spanish?" Raimundo corrected.

"That too." Omi sniffed. Raimundo had wandered off into his own little dreamland. Kimiko punched him in the arm.

"What?" he demanded. Kimiko pointed to Omi, who looked sad. Raimundo sighed.

"Hey Omi,"

"Yes?" he answered sadly.

"I…I can teach you some Spanish if you'd like." He replied. Omi suddenly beamed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can we all learn together?" Omi asked hopefully.

"I guess so…" Omi grinned.

"Kimiko! Clay! Raimundo is going to teach us spandish!" he exclaimed.

"Spanish." Raimundo corrected. Omi smiled.

"That too!"

----

Done with the first chapter! Yay! Pardon the spanish, in order, I'll translate it.

1st convo:

Mr. Tohomaki: hello, I'm Kimiko's father, Mr. Tohomaki.

Rai: hi, I'm Raimundo Pedrosa.

Mr. Toho: pleasure to meet you Raimundo

Rai: ditto

2nd convo

Mrs. Pedrosa: Raimundo! How's my little boy?

Mrs. Ped: Oh! We missed you so much, how are you?

Rai: Nice to see you to mom.

3rd convo

Mrs. Ped: where's my baby?

Mrs. Ped: Hmmm. Clay, the cowboy. Omi, the monk who's been here...how long?

Rai: his entire life.

Mrs. Ped: Kimiko! The girl! she's awfully pretty, you should ask her out sometime! You have a crush on her, don't you?

Rai: Mom! We're just friends! You're embarrassing me!

Mrs. Ped: what is she talking about?

Rai: WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET! Mom! Will you be quiet for a second! Well!

Rai: Blah blah blah loco-crazy

Mrs. Ped: Did you just call me crazy?

Rai: No! I'm sorry Mom! I just-

Mrs. Ped: Just wanted to make sure that your friends knew that I'm crazy!

4th convo

Rai: Mom, Master Fung says you have to go with him.

Mrs. Ped: I'm sorry baby, I love you.

Mrs. Ped: come on, say it.

Rai: I love you.

Mrs. Ped: Well baby, I'll see you later.

Rai: bye.

There! That's...roughly what the spanish sentances meant. Hope you like the chapter! Even though I went a little crazy with the spanish...and now I'm blabbering. Okay, for real now. Bye!


	2. Translation Please!

READ THIS! OKAY!

2nd chapter! Yay! Wahoo! Whatever! Oh! andpeople have been telling me that in Brazil, they speak Portuguese, so, now...IT'S IN PORTUGUESE! And the crowd goes wild!

And, one person asked were I learned Spanish. I don't know spanish. I used a translator I found on the internet. I can only say the stuff that everbody knows. Like Hi! Bye! Friends! Yes! No! Excellent! And...by using the translator I now can say 'baby' and 'mom'. Now... THIS IS IMPORTANT. don't translate the part taht Rai says at the end. You'll get it when you read it. If you simply _must_ translate it out of curiosity, keep it to yourself. Because, this is the mystery of the story. So don't translate it! Or...keep it to yourself. you're choice. Okay, now you can read.

----

"Ok, who can say 'let's kick Jack Spicer's butt'?" Raimundo was standing in front of his friends, who were all leaning against the tree. Omi raised his hand.

"Oh! Me! Pick ME Raimundo! Me!" Raimundo sighed.

"Okay, Omi."

"Um…Eu não mando nenhum porco ser camisa boa." Kimiko patted Omi's head.

"Good job Omi." Raimundo burst out laughing.

"What? What did I do?" Omi inquired.

"Omi…you said 'I have no hog be good shirt'! HA!" Kimiko and Clay stifled their laughs.

"Oh…what was the correct answer?" Omi asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. It was 'Vamos retroceder o butt de Jack Spicer.' But, you're just learning." Raimundo corrected. Omi smiled. The lessons went on like this for a while, when Omi stupidly asked how his name would sound in Portuguese.

"Omi." Raimundo replied.

"No! How would it sound in Potulecs!" he insisted.

"Your name stays the same in _any_ language! Well, except maybe Latin." Omi smiled.

"I know some Potulecs!" he exclaimed.

"Portuguese." Raimundo corrected.

"You are Kimiko, you are Clay, you are Raimundo, and I am Omi!" Raimundo sighed.

"Okay! Who wants lunch!" they all got up and followed him back to the temple.

"Hello bebê! Você tem o divertimento?" Mrs. Pedrosa asked as the kids wandered into the kitchen. Kimiko cocked her head.

"What did she say? And why does she say 'bebê' so much?" she asked.

"She just asked if he had fun." The father explained. Kimiko nodded.

"Okay….but still, she says bebê in like, every sentence! But…she never says Raimundo…..is that what she calls Rai? What does it mean!" Raimundo covered his father's mouth.

"Nothing! It doesn't mean anything!" he insisted.

"Okay." Kimiko replied, and she wandered off to her room.

"Be right back!" she shouted. Omi followed her.

"But Kimiko! Why are you giving up so easily! You usually-"

"_Because_ Omi, I can just find the translation on my laptop." She replied.

"Oh! May I join you?"

"Sure." Kimiko sat in front of her computer and typed in the word bebê. She waited for the results and-

"HA!" she burst out laughing.

"What! What does it mean?" Omi asked frantically! Kimiko whispered it into his ear.

"I do not understand. Does that not simply mean that-"

"Come on Omi! We've gotta find Rai!" she grabbed Omi by his wrist and pulled him back to the kitchen.

After lunch, they wandered over to were Clay and Raimundo were sitting, talking about junk.

"No No No! Clay, you can't talk to the baby about that stuff! He's to little to understand!" Kimiko said in a motherly tone. Clay looked confused. Raimundo shot her a death stare.

"Hey Kim, in case you haven't noticed, I'M TALLER THEN YOU!" he shouted. Kimiko smiled.

"See Clay! You made the baby cry! Go sit in the corner."

"What in tar nation-"

"Shh! Clay! You'll scare the baby!"

"Hey! Kim! Quit calling me a baby!" Raimundo shouted at her. Kimiko smirked.

"But Rai, that's what your mom calls you." Raimundo stared at her. He looked like he wanted to punch her, but…he didn't. Kimiko smiled.

"Come on Rai! You know I'm just playing around!" Rai crossed his arms.

"How'd you figure that out, anyway?" he inquired.

"My computer." She replied.

"Figures." He muttered.

"What does _that_ mean!" Kimiko asked angrily.

"Nothing, just that you use tech to figure out _everything. _You never figure out anything by yourself." Kimiko was beet red.

"Are you calling me incompetent?" Kimiko asked through clenched teeth.

"No, but that's an awfully big word for you Kimiko, grande." Kimiko glared.

"YOU'RE CALLING ME STUPID!" she screeched. Omi and Clay quietly inched away.

"Yeah, but it took you an awfully long time to figure out….oh yeah! You didn't have your computer, so you couldn't figure it out!" Kimiko had had it.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING PEDROSA! I-" she stopped. Raimundo was walking away. Not like he was scared. He was just calmly walking away. Kimiko jumped over and stood in front of him. Fire was all around her.

"HEY! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" she screeched. Raimundo smiled.

"Come on Kim, I'm just playn' ya!" he held out his fist. Kimiko sighed and hit it with her own.

"Now we're even, so…no more comments about what my mom calls me, okay?" Kimiko smirked.

"Whatever, come on Rai, Omi and Clay wandered off somewhere." Raimundo grinned.

"Sure."

"Kimiko! Over here." Kimiko turned.

"Oh…hi mom." She said with fake joy.

"How's my little Kimmi Wimmi?" Raimundo beamed.

"Okay! Truce!" Kimiko whispered angrily. Raimundo nodded.

"Truce." He whispered back.

"Kimiko, it's your little friend! Rai, isn't it?" Raimundo's eyes widened.

"Uh…Raimundo, but…yeah. Kim calls me Rai." He answered.

Mrs. Tohomaki smiled.

"Oh! How sweet! You two have little pet names for each other!" Raimundo blushed. Kimiko grabbed her mother by the arm.

"Come on mom! I have something I wanna talk to you about!" she lied.

"Uh, later!" Raimundo called out.

"Bye!" she quickly yelled back. She pulled her mother out to the edge of the courtyard.

"Okay, mom, Rai and I, are friends. Omi and Clay, are my friends. Okay?" Kimiko explained. Her mother smiled.

"He's awfully cute though isn't he?" she asked playfully. Kimiko glanced at Raimundo, who was going into the temple with Clay and Omi.

"I suppose…but he's just a friend." She replied. Her mother nodded.

"Sure, whatever you say. Oh, and Kimiko,"

"Yeah mom?"

"Your father's a busy man, and you might want to spend some time with him, he has to be back in Tokyo tomorrow." Kimiko put on a fake sad expression.

"So…you guys are leaving?" she asked, trying to cover up the hopefulness in her voice.

"No dear! Just your father. I'll be staying for a while" Kimiko sighed.

She ended up hanging out with her dad, they were okay for a little bit…but then he wanted to get to know her friends better.

"Okay dad, I'm sure you remember everyone, Omi, Clay, and Rai." Kimiko pointed them out.

"Yes…..so Clay, your father tells me you're a great help. You're from Texas, no?" needless to say, her dad had fun talking to _everyone_. But soon, it was the next day, and he left for Tokyo. Raimundo stood next to Kimiko, watching her father leave the temple.

"Lucky." He muttered.

"No….my mom's the blabbermouth, my dad's just annoying."

"You know, I just realized something." Raimundo thought aloud.

"What?"

"Clay's dad is here, your mom is here, Omi's parents aren't here at all because he doesn't know what happened to them, but _both_ of my parents are here." He explained. Kimiko smiled.

"You're right. I'm glad I'm not you."

"Hey! That's harsh girl! Don' I get any sympathy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Wait, how do I say 'no' in Portuguese?" she asked. Raimundo smiled.

"Não." He replied. Kimiko grinned.

"Okay, não." Raimundo shook his head.

"My own teachings, used against me." He said playfully. Kimiko laughed.

"So, what do you say now?" she asked.

"About what?" he replied.

"Hmmm…me." She smiled.

"Well, that depends."

"On what?"

"I need you to promise." He told her.

"Promise what?" she inquired.

"That you won't translate it on your computer." He replied.

"But that takes away the entire concept."

"No, if you pay attention to my lessons that Omi's in love with, you might figure it out."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, if you figure it out, without your computer, I'll repeat it to you in English, and I'll do you a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Kimiko asked, intrigued. Raimundo grinned.

"_Anything._" He replied. Kimiko smiled.

"Ok, but first, tell me, how long do I have to figure it out?" Raimundo thought for a minute.

"Until all of our parents leave." He replied. Kimiko nodded.

"Deal. Now, tell me. What do you think about me?" she asked. Raimundo smiled.

"Hmm…what do I think about Miss Kimiko Tohomaki?" he smiled.

"Come on, Rai!" Kimiko said, but not angrily, just playfully.

"Ok. Ok. Relax girl! Hmm…. Eu amo a senhorita Kimiko Tohomaki com todo meu coração. Suportar assim fora!" Kimiko smirked.

"That's too long! How am I supposed to translate it if I can't remember it?" she inquired.

"I'll right it down for you." Raimundo replied happily.

"Alright." She grinned.

Later….

Kimiko wandered into the temple, clutching the notepad on which Raimundo had written down what he thought of her. In Portuguese….. tapping her pencil against the notepad, she sighed.

"Okay, it's official. I have no idea what any of this means." She thought aloud. Raimundo's father walked over to her.

"Hello Kimiko, I don't believe I've talked to you much, care to take a walk with me?" Kimiko smiled.

"Sure Mr. Pedrosa." She replied. They went outside to the courtyard and began to walk about.

"Hey, watcha got there?" Mr. Pedrosa asked, pointing to her notepad.

"Oh, I made a little bet with Raimundo that I could translate this without my computer."

"Really? Have you figured it out yet?" he asked.

"No….but it's supposed to be what he thinks of me. And so far, all I know is my name." Mr. Pedrosa smiled.

"Can I see that?" he asked.

"Sure." And she handed him the notepad. He read the phrase and smiled.

"Want me to tell you what it says?" he offered. Kimiko thought for a moment.

"No, he only told me I couldn't use the computer…but I have a feeling that I'm supposed to figure it out myself." She replied. He nodded and handed her back the notepad.

"That's interesting…Kimiko Tohomaki, I admire your ability to stick to what you say." He declared.

"Thank you Mr. Pedrosa." She smiled.

"Not a problem. Now if you would excuse me, my wife looks as if she needs a translator." He smiled and pointed to his wife, who was trying to have a conversation with Master Fung.

"Alright, see ya later Mr. Pedrosa!"

"Bye!" Dojo suddenly raced over to her.

"Hey Dojo, I havn't seen you for a while." Kimiko greeted.

"No time! A shen gong wu has just revealed itself!" he shouted. Kimiko smiled.

"Well, it's about time!"

-----

Okay, hope you liked the chapter! I felt kind of weird bringing Dojo in so late...but I can't leave him out! Face it, he's funny. So, Dojo get's some lines in the second chapter! The grand total of...1 LINE! YAY! Sorry Dojo... heh heh.


	3. DARN IT MOM!

Yay! Third chapter! Sooooooo sorry it took so long! I was having a bit of a writer's block...but, hope you like it anyway! I don't think there's any Portuguese in this chapter, go fig, but there's another surprise! And for those of you who have been correcting me about Kimiko's last name. I GET IT! Sorry, It's just, you have to realize. I didn't see the reviews about the last name until the second chapter was already posted. So...It's TOHOMIKO this time. I got it right! If it's wrong somewhere in here, sorry, I saw somewhere that it was Tohomaki, and I got used to calling her that. I'm blabbering again. Ignore me and read!

-----

Our favorite monks are now flying over the Grand Canyon in America searching for their beloved wu!

"We're off to get the wu! The wonderful wu of Dashi!" Dojo sang happily.

"Geez Dojo! Can it already!" Raimundo yelled. Dojo ignored him.

"THE WONDERFUL WU OF DASHI!" he screeched. The four Xiaolin monks covered their ears.

"DOJO!" they shouted in unison.

"Heh heh….sorry guys. I'm just so excited to finally be in the story! Do you _know_ how many writer's exclude me?" he asked. They stared at him.

"HEY! Writer person!" Raimundo spitefully yelled at me.

"Quit it!" he continued to yell.

"I don't wanna."

"Raimundo! Master Fung said not to fight with the writer!" Kimiko yelled in an abrupt yet cool headed fury.

"Actually…you _are_ annoying."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Kimiko is most correct! If we do not act politly towards the writer, she will do _things_ to us." Omi said rather smartly.

"Oh! Thank you Miss. Writer person."

"You're welcome Omi."

"It's a girl! Our fates are in the hands of a GIRL!" Raimundo yelled rudely.

"Fine, if you don't want to be nice, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" Suddenly, Dojo turned into his little dragon self and they all fell to their death.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"HELP!"

"STOP WRITER GIRL! STOP!"

"I can't heeeaar you!"

"RAIMUNDO! APOLIGIZE!"

"NO!"

"NOW!"

"I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL US!"

"Okay." They all landed in a pickup truck that belonged to some tourists. The pickup truck was conveniently full of down pillows. Then Raimundo fell out of the truck and on his face because he was mean to the writer.

"HEY!" he yelled at me. Again.

"Rai! Stop! Before she tries to kill us again!" Kimiko warned to prevent the total annihilation of Raimundo Pedrosa.

"Fine…" he mumbled, angry that the writer had bested him. They climbed out of the truck and got back onto Dojo. Soon, they were back in the sky with Dojo bringing them closer to the wu every second. Dojo stopped.

"Wait! It's right below us!" he yelped. Dojo dived straight towards the bottom of the canyon. When they finally landed, (and got over the shock) they let Dojo do his thing and were soon digging. Kimiko, out of anger of digging for an hour, slammed the shovel into the dirt. BAM! They all turned.

"I-I think I found something!" she exclaimed. They all raced over and helped Kimiko dig it out.

"It's the Sheng Gong Wu!" Dojo shouted happily.

"Yeah, what's it called?" Raimundo inquired.

"The Quill of Enchantment." Dojo exclaimed.

"That's stupid! Who came up with that?" Raimundo demanded. (sorry, I'm not good at making up Sheng Gong Wu)

"I reckon it's got something to do with writing?" Clay joked.

"Yes, it-" Dojo was interrupted by Jack Spicer's horrible laugh.

"Hey losers! Hand over the Wu or else!" he grinned.

"Dream on Jack!" Kimiko shouted.

"Fine! Jackbots! Attack!" he yelled. About 20 of his lame robots came flying in, shooting at the Xiaolin Dragons. Then they blew up because the monks kicked their butts like they always do.

"Why do you even bother making these things?" Wuya scolded. Jack shrugged.

"I dunno." He flew down and grabbed the Quill from Kimiko.

"Hey!" she yelled. They all jumped up to get the wu, butt Jack flew higher and they all banged into each other.

"Ha ha! Suckers!" Jack roared with laughter, "The wu is mine!"

"Kimiko!" they all turned to see Mrs. Tohomiko walking towards them.

"MOM!" Kimiko inwardly DIED. Jack burst out laughing.

"HA! Your _mom's_ here!" he pointed at Mrs. Tohomiko and continued laughing. He laughed so hard that he stopped steering his…..flying….thing, and fell.

"Mom….what are you doing here?" Kimiko asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, your father sent you a new gizmo of his, but Master Fung said you went to the Grand Canyon, so I got a jet to fly me here a little after you left, and-"

"Never mind mom….I think I get it…" Kimiko muttered. Her mother smiled, "Man, I can't believe she came all the way here to give me a techno gift from dad…" she said to herself. Mrs. Tohomiko walked over to Jack and Wuya.

"Is that, a disembodied floating head?" she asked. Wuya glared at her.

"And you're an idiotic woman who has no comprehension of insults!" she yelled.

"What a charming head!" Mrs. Tohomiko exclaimed cheerfully. Wuya sighed. Mrs. Tohomiko took the quill from Jack.

"What a nice quill!" she exclaimed. Jack grabbed the quill, but Mrs. Tohomiko didn't let go.

"Hey! I'm looking at that! Let go!" she demanded.

"No way lady!" Jack argued. Suddenly, the quill began to glow.

"Perfect! Mrs. Tohomiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack shouted.

"Oh no!" Kimiko groaned.

"A game? Sure! Why not?" she agreed. The Xiaolin warriors groaned.

"Okay! I wager my Jet Bootsu against your…" Kimiko tossed her mom the Star of Hanabi.

"Okay…. Your star of Hanabi! The game is, first to….well, you're a mom, so, first to clean this crevice in the canyon wins!"

"That's so lame!" Raimundo shouted.

"Shut up!" Jack replied. Suddenly, the crevice the were in shifted, dirt came pouring out of the walls until it was filled to the brim with mud, everyone was standing on the rim, Jack and Mrs. Tohomiko were wearing aprons, hairnets, rubber gloves, and holding cleaning supplies.

"GONG YE TEMPAI!" Jack yelled.

"Huh? Oh my goodness, what a mess!" she shouted.

"JET BOOTSU!" Jack exclaimed, floating over the mud. Jack was furiously trying to _mop_ up the mud, Mrs. Tohomiko dialed her cell phone, soon, a bunch of maids arrived in a helicopter and began cleaning the mud.

"Hey! She can't do that! Jack exclaimed. (his jackbots were all destroyed, so they couldn't help him)

"Way to go mom!" Kimiko shouted. Once all the mud was cleaned, the crevice shifted back to normal. Kimiko ran up and hugged her mom.

"Awesome Showdown Mrs. T!" Raimundo grinned.

"That was stranger then a cow riding a rattlesnake, but it plum worked!" Clay complimented. At least…..I think he complimented…

"That was most impressive!" Omi exclaimed.

"Well, thank you kids!" her mother smiled.

"JACK! How could you lose to Kimiko's _mother_!" Wuya screeched.

"Uh! She's rich! What was I supposed to do?"

"You dummy, let's go home." She muttered. Jack reluctantly agreed and he activated his jet….pack….thing and flew off with Wuya.

"Well, we had better head back to the temple." Clay suggested. They all agreed. Mrs. Tohomiko rode back in her jet, but the monks went back with Dojo. When they got back….

"Clay! Listen here, I got you a surprise." Clay looked at his dad.

"What's that Pa?"

"Well, close your eyes!" Clay did as he was told.

"Okay, open 'em!" Clay opened his eyes to see-

"It's a….cape… well, I dunno what to say…" Clay put on a false smile. The cape was long and made of snakeskin, but the skin was died pink….. his friends tried to hold in their laughter.

"Go ahead! Put it 'er on son!" Clay's smile faltered, but he reluctantly slung the cape over his shoulders.

"It fits perfectly!" Clay exclaimed, almost disappointedly. His father grinned.

"I bet you never wanna take it off! I'm glad you like it son!" he patted Clay on the back and wandered back into the temple.

"Dang! That is one hideous piece of clothing!" Raimundo laughed. Kimiko smiled as Raimundo made fun of Clay's……cape…..thing.

"Clay, why is that piece of cloth tied around your shoulders? And why is it such an unusual color?" Omi inquired.

"It's a cape Omi," Kimiko explained. "That's what it's _for_. And…the cape is just died a certain color."

"The cape is dead!" Omi yelled.

"Well…I suppose it _is_ dead…but not the way you think!" Kimiko replied. Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Okay…I'm going inside." He announced. Kimiko smiled.

"See ya later Omi! And Clay…good luck." She said. Clay nodded.

"Thank you kindly." He replied half-heartedly. Kimiko gave him a sad smile before hurrying after Raimundo. Omi turned to him.

"So…the cape is dead…but not the way I think it is dead?" Clay looked at him.

"You better sit down for this."

With Rai and Kim

"Rai! Wait up!" Kimiko called as she ran after him. Raimundo turned around.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Kimiko paused. She…didn't exactly have a reason for following him…she just _did._

"Um…I just…wanted to see were you were going." Kimiko explained quickly.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just leaving because I saw my mom and dad coming." Kimiko laughed.

"Yeah…. Well-"

"Kimiko! I'm back!" Kimiko whirled around.

"Oh! Hi mom!" she sighed. Her mother smiled.

"This is Raimundo, right?"

"Yeah…mom, can we talk somewhere else?"

"Nonsense! We can talk here! In fact, Raimundo! Why don't you join us?"

"Sure." Raimundo grinned. Kimiko groaned.

"Kimmy, did you remember to put on deodorant today?" Kimiko blushed.

"Yes mom!" she hissed. Raimundo smiled.

"Good, because he is so cute!" Kimiko sighed.

"So Raimundo, Kimiko tells me you all have 'elements' or something, right?" Mrs. Tohomiko asked curiously.

"Yeah, Kimiko has fire, Omi has water, Clay has earth, and I have wind." He explained.

"Interesting!"

"Mom… um, can I talk to Rai alone for a second?" Kimiko asked.

"Sure honey! I'll be outside if you need me!" and with that, her strange mother left.

"Rai! I can't take it anymore! My mom is driving me insane!" she whispered frantically.

"Aw, come on Kim! _Both_ of my parents are here, and they're just……them, ya know?"

"No." Kimiko replied flatly.

"Raimundo!" they both turned to see Omi standing in the doorway.

"Yeah Omi?" Raimundo said.

"Well…it is just, we have not had any of your intriguing lessons of Potuleese lately, and I was wondering if…"

"Sure, we can have another lesson right now! But Omi,"

"Yes Raimundo?"

"It's called Portuguese." Omi grinned.

"Of course! I will locate Clay so we may begin!" Omi exclaimed.

"Coolio, we'll be right out." Raimundo replied. Omi smiled and left. Kimiko smiled as well. Another lesson! Perfect! She hadn't made any progress on that message Rai had given her, maybe he would give her something she could use!

"Uh, Kim?" Kimiko snapped out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"Come on girl! What's up with you?"

"I only spaced out once! Come on! Let's go to your lesson thing." Raimundo smiled.

"You're _really_ curious about that note, aren't you?" he asked slyly. Kimiko scowled.

"I AM NOT!" Raimundo grinned.

"Whatever you say." Kimiko huffed, but followed him outside. It was, after all, the only way to figure out that note.

-----

I put Kimiko's mom in a showdown! And she won! We still don't know what the stupid quill thing does...but we'll find out in the next chapter! Hopefully...Dojo is singing that song from the wizard of Oz with his own lyrics, just saying. Anyway, hope you like it. But...I'm so sorry about this but, your probably going to have to wait 11 days for the next chapter. At _least. _So..sorry. I'm going somewhere. Sorry! Heh heh...bare with me here.


	4. Bye Bye Pedrosa

I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time! And that this chapter is so short. I didn't really know what to do, at least I left it openfor some ideas. sigh

-------------------------

"WHY CAN'T I FIGURE OUT THAT STUPID NOTE!" Kimiko screeched. Her mother turned to her.

"Kimmy, is there something wrong?" Kimiko beamed at her mother.

"I'm fine mom." Her mother smiled.

"Okay honey." Kimiko scanned the piece of paper again. She sighed. She had absolutely _no_ idea what it said. Then again, did she really _want_ to know what it said? Of course she did! But….what if he _hated_ her? No….they were friends…he couldn't _hate_ her…could he?

"Hey Kim! Did ya figure it out yet?" Raimundo inquired as he walked over to her. Kim glared at him. Raimundo grinned.

"Well, that's a 'no'." Kimiko scowled.

"No! I-ah! I….think I know what it says! Can I guess?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"Ah…sure." He replied. Kimiko took a deep breath.

"Does it say…that, you hate me?" Raimundo stared at her. Then, he burst out laughing. Kimiko sighed with relief.

"Well, that means no." she muttered to herself. When Raimundo finally stopped laughing, (he laughed for a really long time) Kimiko cocked her head at him.

"So…I was wrong?" Raimundo grinned.

"Most defiantly." He replied. Kimiko looked at him.

"You're awfully happy." She thought aloud. Raimundo nodded.

"Of course! My parents are going back to Brazil!" Kimiko was taken aback.

"Why?" she asked curiously. Raimundo sighed.

"They can't be away from the….the circus for too long." Kimiko stopped herself from laughing.

"Why?" Raimundo turned to her.

"You're like a three year old! Anyway, because it's a _traveling_ circus. They have to get back to it or they'll have to follow it all over until the catch it!" Kimiko nodded.

"So…they're gone?"

"No, they're leaving right now. Wanna come say goodbye with me?" Kimiko grinned.

"Of course!" Raimundo bowed jokingly and held out his hand.

"Pardon me Miss." Kimiko giggled.

"Why thank you sir!" they continued to joke around. Omi stopped. (he had been walking past as they were doing this)

"Why do you call each other Sir and Miss? You already know each other!"

"We were just joking." Raimundo replied. Kimiko smiled.

"Come on Omi, we're gonna go see Rai's parent's off, wanna come?" Omi nodded vigorously.

"We should also gather Clay!" Raimundo smiled.

"He's over there." He pointed over to the willow tree that they enjoyed lounging under.

"CLAY!" Omi yelled. Clay looked up and waved.

"HEY! GET YOU'RE COWBOY BUTT OVER HERE!" Raimundo added. Clay walked over.

"What's wrong? Is it another shen gong wu?" Omi shook his head.

"No! We are going to off see Raimundo's parents!"

"See off." Raimundo corrected.

"That too!" Omi replied. Raimundo glanced at Clay and grinned.

"I can't believe you like that dorky cape!" he said playfully. Clay sighed.

"Well, I don' particularly like it, but it makes my pa happy."

"Come on guys! I'm gonna go say goodbye to my folks, you comin' or what?" Raimundo asked. They all nodded and followed Raimundo to his parents and Master Fung. (Dojo was off eating something)

"Adiós mamá, adiós papá. ¡Te faltaré!" Raimundo said as he hugged his parents goodbye. (Goodbye mom, goodbye dad. I'll miss you!)

"Te faltaremos también bebé." His mom replied. (We'll miss you too baby)

"Hijo del cuidado de la toma." His father ruffled his hair. (Take care son) They finished they're goodbyes and soon they were off. Master Fung went inside. Raimundo turned to Kimiko and Clay.

"Boy, I feel bad for you guys." He thought aloud.

"Why?" Kimiko inquired.

"Kimmy!" Mrs. Tohomiko walked over as if on cue. Kimiko groaned. So _that's_ what Raimundo meant.

"Kimmy! The little green lizard is looking for you and you're friends!" Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief. Thank GOD it was just Dojo!

"Uh…thanks mom! Come on guys!" Kimiko dragged the guys into the temple to find Dojo. They finally spotted him eating a doughnut.

"Hey guys, I was looking for ya!" Dojo greeted happily.

"Yeah, we heard." Kimiko replied. Dojo grinned.

"I just wanted to tell you, you never really _did_ find out what the Quill of Enchantment does! So, I'm gonna tell you!" Silence.

"Well, what is it?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh, yeah," Dojo realized that he wasn't _actually_ telling them, "The Quill of Enchantment allows you to control your enemy, all you have to do is write their name in the air, then write what you want them to do, and they'll do it!" (I actually got this from Dexter's Laboratory)

"Cool!"

"Amazing!"

"Well I'll be!"

"Most interesting!" Dojo nodded.

"Yep!"

With Jack Spicer…

"JACK! What are you doing?" Wuya inquired angrily.

"I'm building robots! What does it look like I'm doing!" Jack replied. Wuya scowled.

"You should be practicing with the Shen Gong Wu! Not messing with you're toys!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Says you! I don't need to practice! I could beat those Xiaolin losers any day of my life!" Jack insisted.

"You just lost! To Kimiko's _MOTHER_!" Wuya screeched.

"Just relax, okay! I'll practice with the monkey staff!" Jack pulled out the monkey staff and began to swing around the lab. Wuya scowled.

"JACK! Every time you use the monkey staff we lose Shen gong wu!" Wuya yelled.

"No we don't!" Jack insisted.

"Should I remind you of when you lost the tangled web comb, the golden tiger claws, _and_ the monkey staff to Kimiko at the emperor's temple!"

"Well…that was-"

"And the time when you infiltrated Pandabubba's fortress and in the end we had less then HALF of the Shen gong wu that we had originally!"

"But I-"

"Put down the monkey staff Jack." Wuya ordered. Jack moaned.

"Fine…" Jack reluctantly put down the monkey staff and pulled out the Ju Ju flytrap.

"How about this one? Is that okay your majesty?" Jack asked sarcastically. Wuya grinned.

"Yes, now train you buffoon!"

"Hey! Be nice to me! I'm fragile!" Jack whined. Wuya glared at him.

"Out of all the mortals in this world, I'm stuck with the most idiotic of all." She said to herself.

"Hey! An evil genius could take that the wrong way ya know!" Jack yelled angrily. Wuya grinned.

"I see no geniuses here." She replied.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. Wuya just laughed and floated away.

"I am _so_ a genius." Jack muttered, "I'll show her. Just wait and see."

---------------

Jack is so _not_ a genius. Although it does amaze me that he can build complex robots and machines, but act like a total baby. (sorry Jack fans) I actually like Jack, he's funny. But I think he's funny _because _he's a baby. So...yeah. Okay, I'm done now. You can go.


	5. My Name is Kimiko

Okay! New chapter! This one doesn't really have anything to do with the main plot, I guess it's more like a break, but it's got some Raixkim stuff, so...yeah.

-----------------------

Kimiko stretched. She had just woken up. Yesterday, Raimundo's parents had left, other then that, the day had been pretty uneventful. And the only thing about the note that she could figure out, was her _name._ So she wasn't really doing well.

"Hey Kim! Hurry up! Master Fung's letting us go out to eat!" Raimundo yelled.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Kimiko replied. She quickly got dressed and did her hair. (I refuse to describe her outfit) She grabbed her purse and was about to leave, but as a last minute thought, grabbed the note from Raimundo and stuffed it in her bag before running out to meet her friends.

With Jack…

"Ha! My evil scheme is nearly complete! I will soon-"

"Jackie! It's time for breakfast!"

"Not now mom! I'm trying to plan world conquest here!" Jack shouted at his mom. (Yep, Jack's parents will now be in the fic, later, not so much now.Thank FuriousDeragonmaji, 'cause that's who's idea it was!)

"I'm making pancakes!" his mother cooed.

"Coming!" Jack was half way up the steps when Wuya swooped in front of him.

"Jack! You care more about pancakes then conquering the world!" Wuya yelled angrily. Jack whimpered.

"But…mom makes really good pancakes." He whined. Wuya scowled at him. Jack took a deep breath and walked through Wuya, twitching and making faces of disgust while doing so. Then he raced up the steps to his mommy for some yummy pancakes and syrup for good boys who listen to their mommy-whommys.

"Hey! I resent that!" Jack yelled at me.

"You know, you should read chapter 2, then you wouldn't smart mouth me!" Jack reads it.

"I can take you!" Jack falls down the stairs.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" now we speed up time, it's now evening, so Jack doesn't get his pancakes.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

With the Xiaolin monks…

"Hmm, it's so late all of a sudden." Kimiko thought aloud.

"It's probably Jack, I figured he'd do _something_ to get on the writer's nerves eventually." Raimundo replied.

"Uh, like you." Clay joked. Omi and Kimiko snickered. Raimundo glared at him.

Back with Jack…(no pun intended)

"I don't get my pancakes." He whined in a babyish tone.

"Hey! I-" Then Jack was suddenly and magically wearing a pink dress with daisies on it, and matching high heels. (The Jack fan will kill me for this, but it was worth it)

"This is a cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Then apologize."

"No!" Jack's robots then explode-

"Stop! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt my jackbots! PLEASE!" (sigh) Jack was back to normal and it was morning again.

"Yay!" But Jack fell down the stairs and fell through Wuya. Because I want him too.

Back with the monks…

"Look! Everything has returned to normal!" Omi announced happily.

"Jack must have whined out an apology." Raimundo added. Kimiko laughed.

"Jack Spicer! Getting picked on by the writer, isn't that something!" she thought aloud.

"Not really," Raimundo began, "Have you _seen_ our show? Jack Spicer gets humiliated in like, _every_ episode. Writer's pick on him all the time." Clay nodded in agreement.

"You and Omi take some pretty rough beatin's too." He agreed. Kimiko leaned in so Omi couldn't hear.

"But mostly Rai." She whispered. (These are my opinions, so don't get mad about them) Raimundo and Clay nodded in agreement.

"Hey Clay, ever notice how most writers don't do much with you? Even in this story?"

"Yeah…"

"People! Stop talking about me and my fellow writers before I make you all BALD!" The subject was abruptly changed.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kimiko asked, not wanting to be bald.

"I do not know." Omi replied, he's already bald but he just usually sucks up to his superiors. I'm not a superior, but I _am_ the writer. (Sorry Omi fans, but we know it's true, Omi's a suck up)

"We could go back to temple so Master Fung doesn't…oh, what's the phrase?" Dojo trailed off.

"So Master Fung doesn't get angrier then a Lion who hasn't been fed." Clay suggested.

"Exactly!" Dojo confirmed.

"Clay, that actually made sense, but it was still estranho." Raimundo commented. They all stared at him.

"It means weird." He explained. Then they all said, "Oh!" and went back to eating their breakfast. But, what was Master Fung doing? And why were there parents with him?

Meanwhile, at the temple…

"Now, do two understand?" Master Fung asked. Mrs. Tohomiko nodded, while Mr. Bailey just grunted. Master Fung stood up.

"Very well, I am glad you understand that the monks need to be free of interruption while training." Master Fung then left, leaving the parents alone to do whatever they wanted.

What.

An.

Idiot.

Mr. Bailey immediately went to the fridge and took nearly every scrap of food and made it into a sandwich. Mrs. Tohomiko called her maids and began to…er, _redecorate_ the temple.

"Some red there, some velvet here!"

"Some ham there, some mustard here!" Now, by the time the monks got back, the place was a mess.

"Um…why does the temple look like my house?" Kimiko inquired.

"This is what your house looks like! Você é assim afortunado!" Raimundo exclaimed. Kimiko glared at him for not speaking normally.

"Does that mean something like…wow! Or, cool! Or, I don't believe it?" Kimiko inquired. Raimundo smiled.

"Close, it means 'You're so lucky!' In Portuguese of course." He replied. Omi looked dumbfounded.

"I thought is was Promugitess." He thought aloud. Raimundo leaned over to talk to him.

"No, it's Portuguese." He confirmed. Omi nodded.

"Very well, then I shall remember this name and master this, this 'Portuguese' of which you speak of." Omi replied. Raimundo turned to Kimiko.

"Wow, he said it right."

"Kimmy! Don't you love what I've done with the place?" Mrs. Tohomiko inquired as she raced towards Kimiko.

"Um, mom, you can't do this to the temple." She replied. Her mother smiled.

"Oh well!" and she called her maids and had them start cleaning it up. Then she ran off to do something else stupid.

"Hey Kim, why's your mom so happy all the time?" Raimundo inquired. Kimiko froze.

"No reason…" she replied coldly.

"Kim, something wrong?" Raimundo pressed.

"Kimiko…" she muttered.

"Huh?"

"My _name_ is **Kimiko**, not Kim." She said, and then she walked off.

"Well, that was weirder then a snake riden' a hog." Clay commented. Omi nodded in agreement. Raimundo just stared after her.

"I'm going to go get Master Fung…for training." Raimundo muttered. And he too, walked off.

"Our friends seem most miserable." Omi thought aloud.

"Well, I'm not feeling all to giddy neither." Clay replied sadly. Omi sighed.

"Yes, something seems wrong with Kimiko, _very_ wrong." Clay nodded. Raimundo found Master Fung almost immediately. He was in the meditation hall.

"Um…Master Fung? I think it's time for training." Raimundo said quietly. Master Fung raised an eyebrow.

"I am surprised that you are not trying to 'skip out'. Is something wrong Raimundo?" he inquired.

"No, I'm fine!" Raimundo replied falsely happy. Master Fung sighed.

"We shall discuss it another time, for now, we must start training." Raimundo nodded. So the two of them walked out to the courtyard, where Clay and Omi were waiting. Master Fung looked around. Then he sighed.

"Raimundo, please bring Kimiko so we may begin training." He ordered. Raimundo was about to protest, but thought better of it. He figured Kimiko would be in her room, and when he got there, sure enough, she was sitting in her room, playing Goo Zombies.

"Um…Kim, I mean-Kimiko? It's time for training." Raimundo said nervously. Kimiko hid her face behind her game.

"Uh…be there in a sec!" she replied. She heard footsteps, he had obviously left. Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief and turned off her game. She felt a bad that she had been so harsh to Raimundo. And a little embarrassed. Then she realized that Raimundo had stopped himself from calling her Kim. Why would he do that? She _liked_ when he called her Kim. Why would he-oh…yeah, because she told him not to. She sighed. Well, nothing to do but go to training. Kimiko got up and walked out to training.

"Ah, nice to see that you have joined us." Master Fung greeted. Kimiko didn't really hear master Fung's instructions, she did the exercise as if in a trance. Of course…doing difficult exercises in a trance isn't really that smart. So when they were using their elements to exercise teamwork, and when Omi sent a huge burst of water towards her…let's just say she's really wet right now, and on the ground. Omi held out his hand.

"Kimiko, I am most sorry! I did not realize that you were unprepared for this task. Even though you were supposed to be." He added. Kimiko didn't even glare at him.

"Yeah, um…let's re-do that okay?" she replied. Omi nodded. Kimiko looked over at Raimundo, he was pretending to be interested in a bee, probably to avoid looking at her. She groaned.

"I'm such an **idiot**!" she muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Clay asked.

"No." she lied. They finished up training without any more space outs, and soon it was time for dinner. Dinner…was not very talkative. Except for Dojo, who never shuts up. After a while it was time for bed, Kimiko lied down and closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. She was feeling to guilty. She walked over to Raimundo's room, to see if he was asleep. So, she only had to walk like, 5 feet.

"Rai?" she whispered.

No answer.

"Rai, I know you're awake."

Still no answer.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just…I was upset, you can still call me Kim."

Silence.

"Okay! Now you're just being stubborn!"

"Uh…Kimiko?" Kimiko whirled around. Raimundo was standing behind her, holding a glass of water.

"Why are you talking to my room?" he inquired.

"I thought you were in there!" she whispered frantically. He smiled.

"Well, goodnight!" she said quickly before hurrying back to her room. Raimundo grinned.

"Goodnight Kim!"

--------------------

Awwww! It's so...I dunno. I don't like to judge my own work. I like it, but that's because I wrote it. Please review! I like reviews! And, it's the only thing that keeps me writing this story...but! The next chapter will have Jack Spicer's parents! Probably, hard to say but probably.


	6. Fight Evil With Fruit

I'm updating! Um...yay? Yes...if you wanna know why I was gone for so long, it's pretty messed up. But if you're really that curious just read my note in the beggining of Chapter 2 in 'We Return'. Not much else to say...uh...Jack's mom appears...she turned out more annoying then I planned...

-------------

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!!! EVERYBODY UP AN' ADAM!!! Dojo yelled, running (slithering) around in circles. Everybody got up groaning.

"Couldn't the wu wait to reveal itself until after breakfast?" Raimundo muttered.

"Afraid not, now get dressed so we can get to the 'wu' as you call it." Dojo replied.

Meanwhile…

"WAKE UP JACK!! A shen gong wu has just revealed itself!" Wuya yelled.

"Five more minutes mommy." He muttered.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Wuya yelled. Jack sat up.

"Okay! I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good you whiner! Now, let's get going!" she ordered.

"But I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Jack complained. Wuya glared at him, her eyes where on fire.

"Of course…I could just eat later…" he whimpered.

"Jackie dear!! I thought we could spend the day together!" his mother yelled, clambering down the steps. Wuya groaned.

"I'm doomed…" she muttered. Jack rolled his eyes.

"But mom-"

"**NOW!!!"** she screeched, she suddenly seemed to grow 10 feet taller.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Okay!!! Don't hurt me!!" Jack yelled, pulling the covers over his face.

"That's great!" she said sweetly.

"This story is insane…"Wuya thought aloud.

So now…everyone was off to get the wu…even Jack's mom. The monks arrived there first, so they where now in Sydney, Australia!!

Omi ran over and picked up what looked like a banana.

"We will battle evil with a fruit?" he said curiously.

"It's a boomerang genius." Raimundo corrected. Omi scratched his head.

"What will we do with this?" he inquired. Clay pulled out the scroll.

"The Mang Tang Boomerang." He read. They all leaned over to see a small man throw a boomerang at his enemy on the scroll, the boomerang followed the enemy until it clonked him on the head, then came back to the small man.

"Apparently its only use is that it always comes back to you." Kimiko sighed.

"I dunno…it followed that guy around until it hit him…do you think it can track people?" Raimundo suggested. They all stared at him. (come on, Raimundo isn't exactly the smartest in the gang)

"Alright guys, enough fun, we've gotta get back to the temple." Dojo ordered.

"Not so fast Xiaolin losers!" They all groaned as Jack Spicer's voice rang in their ears. But to their surprise, he climbed out a car with a woman…

"Now Jackie, it's not nice to make fun of people." His mother nagged.

"But mom!" Jack whined, "Those guys are mean to me!"

"You started it." Raimundo muttered.

"Yeah! You're the dang garn evil one!" Clay retorted.

"Yes Jack Spicer! _You_ are the mean one!!" Omi agreed. Jack stuck out his tongue.

"Boys are so immature." Kimiko muttered.

"Jack!!! Don't stick you're tongue out at them!" his mother scolded, grabbing his ear.

"That's our enemy." Raimundo pointed at Jack.

"That's sadder then a 3 legged puppy." Clay nodded. Kimiko raised an eyebrow. Omi sniffed.

"Poor puppy." He said sadly. Jack stomped over to the monks and snatched the boomerang from Omi.

"Jack!! Give that back!!" his mother ordered.

"Mom! Just stay out of it!" he yelled back. She gasped.

"How dare you say that to you're _mother_!!!" she shouted angrily.

"Hey, where's Wuya?" Kimiko inquired.

"Oh, she's still in the car." Jack replied.

"How did you guys drive to Australia…it's an island…continent thing…it's surrounded by water!" Raimundo asked. Jack thought a moment.

"I dunno, I just played video games the whole way." He shrugged.

"Well then…how'd you get here so fast?" Kimiko argued.

"I told you!!! I don't know!" Jack yelled.

"I think the author's losing it." Raimundo muttered. Kimiko scowled.

"Whatever!" then she grabbed onto the boomerang, "Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!! My Quill of Enchantment against your Monkey Staff!"

"Perfect! The game is whoever falls off the tree first loses!" Jack agreed. (stupid I know)

"How nice! You're playing a game! It's so wonderful that you can get along now!" Mrs. Spicer babbled.

"GONG YE TENPAI!!!" Huge trees immediately shot up from the ground, with Kimiko on one, and Jack on another, the rest of the monks, along with Jack's mom, Wuya, and the _car_ where on one 'out of the way' tree. Jack had already grown a tail and was swinging around his tree.

"I've got this in the bag! I'm a monkey, I have incredible balance, you should just give up now Kimiko! OOH AH!" Jack yelled. Kimiko smirked and held up the quill.

"You have no idea what this does…do you?" she asked. Jack stared at her in a bored manner.

"No." he replied, scratching some fleas from his back.

"Quill of Enchantment!" she yelled. She quickly wrote Jack's name in the air, underneath it, she wrote, 'jump off the tree'. A glazed look passed over his eyes, he quietly walked to the side of the tree and jumped off. Then the showdown was over…

"Well that was lame." Raimundo thought aloud.

"Hey, at least we won." Kimiko added. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!! **JACK!!!! YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!!!!**" Wuya screeched as she swooped over to him.

"Ugh…what happened?" Jack asked woozily. He was holding his head, and lying on the ground. Kimiko walked over holding the Monkey Staff, the Quill of Enchantment, and the Mang Tang Boomerang.

"You lose again Jack!" she exclaimed. Jack scowled.

"So! At least I don't remember it!!!" he retorted. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. Jack paused.

"That didn't come out right…" he trailed off.

"Okay…well, see ya later! _Muito_ mais tarde." Raimundo waved.

"What the heck does that mean?!" Jack whined.

"_Much _later!! That is when we shall see you Jack Spicer!" Omi exclaimed happily. Raimundo smirked.

"Right!" he gave him a thumbs up.

"Wow Omi! I guess you really enjoy lessons, huh?" Kimiko complemented. Omi answered with a wide grin.

"Alright kids! Enough chitter chatter! Let's head on back to the temple." Dojo exclaimed.

And the monks where soon on their way home…and Jack and his mom headed home too…in a car…leaving Australia…maybe they took a boat or something…I dunno.

"Alright Jackie! Let's stop at McDonald's on our way home! You can get a happy meal!" Mrs. Spicer said happily.

"Yay! I love the toys they have there!" Jack exclaimed. Wuya glared at him.

"What kind of evil villain are you?!" she yelled. Jack crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

"A hungry one!" he replied.

"With childish motives." Wuya muttered darkly. Jack didn't hear her, and instead began to sing the theme song to Spongebob Squarepants.

Meanwhile…

"Good work young monks." Master Fung complimented. They smiled at him.

"Now it is time for your chores." He added, handing them some cleaning supplies. They groaned, but reluctantly began to clean the temple. But without sheng gong wu, according to Master Fung, they needed to do chores like normal kids to learn 'valuable skills'. They didn't get it, but what Master Fung says, goes. So, no sheng gong wu. Currently, the monks were mopping the floor.

"So Rai…" Kimiko began, "actually…there _is_ a reason my mom is so…ditzy." Rai looked up.

"Oh…did something happen?" he inquired. Kimiko nodded.

"Sort of…when I was 2, she got hit in the head, _hard_. Since then she's always been…well, the way she is now. And sometimes I wonder what she'd be like if that never happened…" she trailed off. Raimundo smiled.

"But then she wouldn't be your mom, right?" Kimiko turned to him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…you've only known your mom the way she is now, she wouldn't seem like 'your mom' if she was different, right? And your dad still loves her, and she still loves you, and your dad, and she can still do everything anyone else can. Plus, isn't she always happy? That's a good thing, right?" he smiled at her. Kimiko's confused expression faded to a smile.

"Yeah!" and she went back to her cleaning. Omi and Clay walked over.

"Raimundo! Kimiko! Clay and I have found something in front of the temple!" Omi exclaimed.

"Really? What is it?" Raimundo inquired. Omi and Clay shrugged. But, the 4 of them wandered out to the courtyard, and over to what Omi and Clay had found. It was a big round silver ball, twice the size of them, with a door. Kimiko reached out and pushed the door open, inside the ball, was-

"Dojo! What are you doing in there?" Kimiko inquired.

"Hi kids! This is my 'pad'. Cool, huh?" the kids peered around inside the sphere, it was decorated in a way too strange to describe, and a pile of food surrounded Dojo. Raimundo stared at him.

"Sure…" and he slammed the door shut.

"I don't even wanna know." He thought aloud before walking away. The other monks followed.

--------

Don't ask. Dojo's 'pad'...just don't ask.


	7. How do I figure out the note!

Ok...this is the LAST CHAPTER. Wow...two updates in one day, and after being gone for...how long have I been gone? At least a few months right? I dunno...read it! Yes!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Once upon a time, there was an annoying little boy named Omi. He wouldn't leave his friend Raimundo alone, and he got thrown off a cliff. The end." Raimundo finished angrily. Omi had been talking a mile a minute about when the next Portuguese lesson would be, and Raimundo had gotten pretty sick of it…so he told him a little story, Omi had this to offer in response.

"Wow! A boy with the same name as me! And he was annoying his friend named Raimundo! I also have a friend named Raimundo. It is you, of course! But I am not annoying like that Omi! And you would certainly not throw me off of a cliff like that Raimundo did to that other Omi who is not me but shares the same name and who is also friends with a Raimundo who is also not you but also shares the same name and also has a friend named Omi who is the same Omi who I mentioned before but the one I mentioned that is not me but the Omi who's friend is the Raimundo who is not you but the other Raimundo who-"

"OMI! I'm talking about YOU!" Raimundo yelled. Omi stared at him.

"Well that was not very nice of you to use that other Omi and Raimundo to talk about you and I! For what if they had been falsely accused and that Omi thought that the other Raimundo found him annoying and what if they thought that the other Omi was me or that Raimundo was you or that they were you and I or that Master Fung practiced the hitting of red and white balls and stepping on dishware in the shape of a flat diamond in the middle of the day whilst Kimiko plays the Goo Zombies and-" Raimundo had sort of given up and stopped listening to Omi after that, although the thought of Master Fung playing baseball was almost hilarious enough to persuade him to keep listening, but Omi was a bit too annoying to listen to him that long. And with that he decided to try to shut him up before his ears fell off.

"Hey Omi! Want to have another Portuguese lesson?" Raimundo inquired. Omi's face lit of.

"Oh yes! Yes! Can we? Can we? How do you say 'yes' in that language to which name I cannot remember?" Omi inquired earnestly.

"Sim." Raimundo replied. Omi grinned ear to ear. (no really, his smile started at one ear, and stretched all the way to the other ear)

"Sim! Sim! Sim!" Omi shouted again and again.

"What's he yelling about?" Kimiko inquired as she wandered over to the pair.

"We're having another lesson." Raimundo responded, a slight smile on his face at Kimiko's next sentence.

"I'll be right back!" and she ran off.

A couple minutes later, Kimiko, (now holding the notebook where the message had been written) Clay, and Omi where all seated in front of Raimundo, who was holding Dojo like the sticks teachers use to point at things when they really don't need the stick but just want it so kids think it's for whacking bad little children who fall asleep during grammar.

"Okay, Omi, what do you want to learn today?" Raimundo inquired.

"I get to choose?" Omi looked happier then the time Master Monk Guan had scolded Raimundo. (He had been pretending but still)

"Yeah, sure." Raimundo replied. Omi began thinking. What did he want to be taught? Kimiko sighed.

"She knew Rai would never let _her_ pick the lesson, because she would then obviously be able to figure out the note…but maybe she would get lucky. She figured she should pay attention, just in case.

"Raimundo…how do you say…'I am the greatest warrior!'?"

" Eu sou o guerreiro o mais grande!" Raimundo replied. Omi, (who had also brought a notebook) began writing it down.

"That's not really a lesson…but it'll do." Raimundo thought aloud.

"I wanna pick a lesson." Clay commented.

"Go for it." Raimundo replied. Clay knew his right away.

"How do you say, "Get along little doggies!"?" (One of Clay's signature lines)

"Okay…that wasn't really a lesson either, but it's Começar ao longo dos cães prequenos." Clay took some of Omi's notebook paper and his pencil and wrote it down. Kimiko smiled.

"Hey Rai, you can't let them pick a lesson and not me." She piped up. Rai looked at her. He looked a little stunned, then he smiled.

"Sure. What do you want to learn to say?" (He'd given up on protesting that using him as a translator wasn't really a lesson) Kimiko raised an eyebrow, then she realized why he didn't care. He was only translating _English_ into _Portuguese._ But _she_ needed it the other way around. She sighed.

"Um…I dunno, you pick." She sighed again. Raimundo smiled.

"Que a nota diz?" he told her. Kimiko wrote it down.

"You're not going to tell me what it means, are you?" she only half-guessed. Raimundo shook his head. Kimiko sighed. A few more 'lessons' were given, and then they all went back inside to play video games.

Kimiko sat on the couch and stared at the notes. She stared at them for about an hour, as though the answer would pop out of thin air.

"Hey Rai?" she began slowly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How do you expect me to figure this out?" she inquired. Raimundo raised an eyebrow. (He's been doing that a lot lately hasn't he?)

"Well, I mean, you won't let me use technology, but you don't cover anything on this note in your 'lessons', so…how am I supposed to figure it out?" she asked again.

"Ya know Kim, tech isn't the only way to figure something out." He told her, smiling. She didn't get it.

"Am I aloud to ask someone else or go to the library?" she pressed.

"No." he answered immediately. Now she was getting annoyed…

"Then how am I supposed to figure it out?!" she nearly yelled. Raimundo laughed.

"C'mon, think about it." He continued.

"Oh Kimmy!" Kimiko slowly turned.

"Yes…mom?" she forced herself to say.

"You two might want to come say goodbye, Mr. Bailey's leaving." She said in a creepily sad and happy at the same time tone. So they started walking outside. Fortunately for Kimiko, the walk was too short for her mother to embarrass her, so it worked out pretty well.

"Well, I'll see ya'll later, I wish I could stay a couple days longer, but I jus' can't afford to be away from the farm this long." Mr. Bailey told them.

"Goodbye Pa." Clay waved.

"Goodbye son." Mr. Bailey patted his son on the head, waved to the rest of them, and departed. Raimundo turned to Kimiko.

"Hey Kim, you know, the second your _mom_ leaves, you're out of time." He reminded her. Kimiko was suddenly caught between two desires. The burning desire for her mother to stay so she would have time to figure out the note, and the endless humiliation that was sure to follow if she _did_ stay. Kimiko groaned. Raimundo smiled.

"Ah come on Kim, you probably have at least a day left." He joked. She punched him.

Meanwhile…

"I love my milk and cookies! And they all love me too! Even though I eat them! They really surely do! YEAH!!! GUITAR SOLO!!!!!" Jack Spicer carefully set down his milk and cookies and began doing a really messed up guitar solo.

"JACK! STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET!!!!" Wuya screeched, "It's bad enough listening to that cookie song…" she muttered. Jack stopped and stuck out his tongue at her. She growled and sailed through him. Which, of course, made Jack freak out again.

"I hate it when you do that!!" Jack whined. Wuya ignored him and sailed off. Jack watched her leave and then returned to his milk and cookies and annoying song.

"Another horrible thing about being a ghost, I can't use earplugs." Wuya muttered to herself, still trying to escape the noise.

After that completely pointless part of the story, we return to the Xiaolin monks…

"Well Kimmy, I think it's about time I go home…I'll be leaving tomorrow." Mrs. Tohomiko announced sadly. Kimiko was once again filled with the horror and relief of her mother leaving the temple. Then she began to think…who cared? Who cared what Raimundo's note said? It didn't matter. Who cared what he said about her? She should just be _happy_ that the humiliation was (almost) over. And she _was_ happy. She was happy. She didn't care.

"Wait! Mom…why don't you stay for a couple more days…?" So she lied. Can you blame her? Kimiko's mother grinned.

"Well Kimmy…I'll call your father and see what I can do." Her mother replied cheerily. She then squeezed Kimiko half to death and walked (skipped) off to the phone. Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief.

"You really care that much?" Kimiko jumped, than mentally kicked herself.

"Oh…what's up Rai?" she asked in a would-be-casual voice. Raimundo shrugged.

"I dunno, you tell me." He replied. Kimiko sighed.

"Well…um, I'd just miss my mom so much if she left! So…" Kimiko trailed off. Raimundo tried not to laugh.

"Really?" he asked. Kimiko nodded.

"Yeah! Yes! I-uh, have to go now!" she told him before running off. Raimundo laughed as she ran off in an embarrassed sprint.

……………………….

"Master Fung!!" Kimiko called as she ran into the temple. Master Fung turned around.

"Ah, Kimiko. What can I do for you?" he inquired. Kimiko took a deep breath.

"Well, Raimundo gave me this note in Portuguese, and I have to solve it without technology, without looking it up in a book, and without asking anybody else! It's practically impossible!" she sighed. Master Fung raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked. Kimiko looked up at him.

"I don't know…what do I do to solve it?" she begged. Master Fung thought a moment, then smiled.

"Ah, I understand." He murmured to himself in an amused tone. Kimiko perked up.

"What? What is it?! How do I figure it out?!?!" she asked excitedly. Master Fung smiled at her.

"Here, I can give you some advice." He offered. Kimiko nodded, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Some answers are not as complicated as they seem." He told her. Kimiko stared at him.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" she inquired. Master Fung just smiled and walked out of the room.

"Think about it young monk." He replied. Kimiko groaned, but reluctantly wandered back to her room and flipped open her notebook and went back to staring at the Portuguese sentence that she _still_ had _no_ idea how to figure out. What did Master Fung mean? _'Some answers are not as complicated as they seem.'_ Trying to figure out the note seemed complicated…so it actually _wasn't_ complicated? Meaning…figuring out the note was…_simple_? How was it simple? What was simple about it? _What_?

…………………………….

Kimiko fell asleep pondering the note, and the next morning, she woke up with her head resting on her desk. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. Stretching, she looked over at the clock.

"11:30! How could I sleep in this late?!" she exclaimed running outside. It was strange, not that she hadn't woken up, but that no one had woken her. They _always_ got up early to train. Master Fung must have given them the day off! She looked around and spotted Omi practicing his martial arts.

"Oh! Hey Omi! Did Master Fung give us the day off?" she inquired. Omi smiled at her.

"Good morning Kimiko! You are up awfully late!" he scolded. Kimiko sighed.

"Yeah… did Master Fung give us the day off?" she asked again. Omi nodded.

"Oh yes! He did! Dojo brought Master Fung somewhere as a special treat! So it is just you and I and Raimundo and Clay and your mother!" he exclaimed cheerily. Kimiko nodded, then she remembered that her mother was going to ask her father if she could stay longer.

"Hey…have you _seen_ my mom Omi?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, she is in the kitchen, getting water." He replied. Kimiko nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

"Thanks Omi!" she called. Omi waved.

"You are most welcome Kimiko!" he replied before going back to practicing.

"Mom!" she exclaimed when she spotted her mother.

"Kimiko! I was just about to go look for you!" she grinned. Kimiko nodded.

"So-um…can you stay a little longer?" she inquired. Her mother shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kimiko, I have to go home now. All my things are packed, I'll be gone just as soon as I find my hairdryer" She replied sadly. Kimiko sighed.

"Well…alright, tell me when you leave, I'll come say goodbye." She offered. Kimiko slowly went back to her room and got her notepad. Afterwards she wandered out to the courtyard and sat under a tree, trying to remember what she had been thinking before falling asleep…hmm…it's not complicated…it's simple…yeah. So if figuring out the note was simple…no…that wasn't it! Man! It wasn't simple! What was she supposed to do?! Just walk up to Raimundo and ask what the note meant-wait…the rules were, no technology, no looking it up…and no asking anybody _else._ Anybody else! No asking anybody else!! So…that meant!

"That's what he meant all along that jerk!" she yelled before running off to find Raimundo, she found him on the other side of the temple tossing the soccer ball around like a hacky sack.

"Raimundo!" she shouted. He turned.

"Oh, hey Kim!" he greeted.

"You think you're _so_ clever don't ya? Well I figured it out! I know what I have to do! Raimundo, what does the note say?" she asked. Raimundo grinned.

"See! It's so simple, that's all you had to do!" he replied.

"Yeah, I know that now. So, what does the note say? She asked again. Raimundo smiled.

"Yeah…is your mom still here? Because if she's not-"

"She's here Rai! Now what does it say?!?!" she begged. Raimundo blushed.

"Uh…let's see, Eu amo a senhorita Kimiko Tohomiko com todo meu coração. Suportar assim fora! Oh yeah!" Kimiko tapped her foot and raised her eyebrow. Raimundo blushed again.

"Yeah…um, I love Miss Kimiko Tohomiko with all my heart. So back off!" he told her sheepishly. Kimiko smiled.

"Ah Rai, that's…that's really sweet." She smiled. Rai scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…so, you wanna go out sometime?" he offered. Kimiko grinned.

"Sure! How about on Saturday?" she replied happily. He nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

"Kimiko!!!!" a voice called. Kimiko smiled.

"Yeah mom?" she smiled as her mother came rushing over to them.

"It's time for me to go sweetie." Kimiko nodded.

"Bye mom." She waved. Her mother gave her a hug and a kiss and with a final goodbye she left the temple.

"Wow…so everything's back to normal." Raimundo observed. Kimiko nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied, her eyes wandering everywhere except for on Raimundo. An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"So…now what?" Kimiko inquired, breaking the silence. Raimundo shrugged, then looked over at her.

"Um…" Kimiko looked up at him.

"What is it Rai?" She inquired. Raimundo paused, but then he leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back and blushed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Kimiko smiled.

"Hey Rai, I'll play you in the Goo Zombies, the original?" she offered. Raimundo grinned.

"You're on!"

"Yeah, but you can't beat me!" Kimiko teased. Raimundo smirked and followed her to the living room.

"Wanna bet?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

All done! My Xiaolin Showdown story is all over. It's over!!! This story ended up with a lot of pointless plots...but it was fun to write. Huh...one down, 2 more to go. Okay, I have to finish those other two stories, and then...what will I write then? I'll have to think about that...anyway! I'll be seeing you later! Maybe...uh...bye bye!


End file.
